


Locks and Waves

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hair Brushing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: They always dreamed of being able to touch his hair.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Locks and Waves

The image of Lefou dancing and singing on tables came to them unbidden. “I always liked when you wore your hair down at the tavern,” Stanley said.

Lefou kept his eyes closed, raising an eyebrow up instead. “Did you?” he asked.

Stanley smiled, nodding their head as they ran their fingers through Lefou’s hair. They were sitting just behind their spouse on a cushion, a ribbon and brush to the side as they used their hands first through his hair, admiring the softness. “Oui, I did. It was always so wavy and it looked so soft,” they said. “When you danced and moved, your curls just bounced and moved in such pretty ways! It was mesmerizing.”

He finally opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Stanley over his shoulder. “You think so?”

They laughed, nodding their head. “Of course! I always wanted to do something like this! Just run my fingers through your hair to see how it felt. Sometimes I would just lie in bed after a night of watching you at the tavern and wonder about your hair.”

“Is it everything you imagined?” Lefou asked.

“Non, it’s better,” Stanley said with a warm smile. They picked up the brush and ribbon to set to work.

Lefou shook his head, stopping Stanley. “I think I’ll leave my hair down today.”

“Oh?”

“Oui.” Lefou smiled as Stanley hugged him around his shoulders, their cheeks pressed together in affection. He reached up, stroking their face with a happy hum. “Does that make you happy, cherie?”

“Very happy,” Stanley giggled.

“Bon!” Lefou turned his head and kissed Stanley on the temple. “I’m glad I can make you happy.”

“You always make me happy,” Stanley assured him. They buried their face in Lefou’s hair, breathing in his scent. “My husband,” they murmured.

“My spouse...always so loving and supportive,” Lefou purred. “You can still continue to brush my hair if you want. I like how you brush my hair.”

Stanley smiled, happily sitting up and picking up the brush once again. “Then I shall brush your hair to my heart’s content!” 


End file.
